I Will Survive
by wahinetoa
Summary: Storm/Gambit - AU nookie: Forge gets more than he bargains in going to see Ororo.


I Will, I Shall Survive  
by Te Arawa  
Rated: PG13. Some saucy moments but nothing too graphic.   
A/N A quick nookie written for the pleasure  
of the G&SFanfic group, especially. Sally as Gidget? From the  
Rescue Rangers? hehe. I'll deny that too. ;) This is for all us   
cranky old Stormy and Remy Romantics out there.  
  
The huddled, delusional masses. :D Goddess bless  
'em all.  
  
The song "I Will Survive" belongs to Gloria Gaynor and   
thousands of Karoake singers that perform it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Will Survive  
~*~  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned to carry on  
~*~  
  
She should have known things weren't right the moment she stepped  
through the doorway and into the lobby of the Xmen mansion. Jean was  
waiting for her, distraught and worried.  
  
Jean guided Ororo Monroe aka Storm, away from the drawing room, softly  
speaking as if in conspiracy. "We have a *visitor*," she whispered,  
"..not that he will ever be particularly welcome..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," a mans voice echoed roughly towards the two.  
Jean spun to face him, both ashamed she was overheard, and angry that he  
of all people should make *her* feel guilt. Storm closed her eyes  
tightly, she didn't need to see whose face belonged to that voice.   
  
Jean made her stand with her friend. "Forge. I thought I asked you to  
wait.."  
  
"Yes." he interrupted, obviously maddened by Jeans intrusion. "I am not  
one to be patient. As the Goddess will tell you."  
  
Stormy bit her tongue. Yes she remembered clearly the night he showed  
that impatience, not waiting to hear her answer. To hear her say yes to  
marriage. Bast**d.   
  
Storm gathered herself to her full height and never  
wavered from his piercing gaze. He was testing her - she would give  
nothing of how much he had hurt her.   
  
"Forge," she coolly returned. "What brings you here?"  
  
He walked calmly past Jean, who still retained Storms hand in the  
shelter of her own, glaring at him with barely contained fury. "I  
thought to come and see how you were holding up."  
  
Ororo kept her eyes on Jean, her voice even to him. "I am as you find  
me, Forge. Still standing."   
  
Forge felt the sting, but continued. "I was hoping to talk to you -   
in private."  
  
Jean was about to protest, but Storm silenced her with bright eyes.  
Defiant eyes that held strength and power. Eyes that held another love  
within them. Jean smiled and gave Storms hand a supportive squeeze  
before she left them to their discussion. This moment, however, needed  
to take place in private. if not for any other reason than to prove it  
to herself; she could face him without fear.   
  
"I am late for dinner tonight, so perhaps while I change, you can   
discuss this futher." she offered.   
  
Forge smirked arrogantly. It was pathetic how she maneuvered  
him to her bedroom, and then undress before him. But what the heck, old  
times an' all. He nodded his agreement and followed her up the stairs -  
followed by the heated gazes of her companions, no doubt, hiding in the  
shadows. As he disappeared out of view, Wolverine appeared from a  
doorway, puffing on the Havana cigar like a locomotive. He chuckled  
turning away with a feral grin. "Bub, ya in for one 'ell of a surprise!"  
  
~*~  
But so you're back, from outer space  
I just walked in to find you with that sad look upon your face.  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had thought for just one second you'd be back to bother me.  
~*~  
  
The last thing that Ororo had expected to see was him being there, like  
the last 2 years had never happened. Quickly dressing in a slinky gown,  
she exited the bathroom and walked to her dresser and sat down. She  
ignored his awe struck gaze, and began to brush her hair into submission  
with deliberate strokes.  
  
"What is this about?" She queried softly after a while, "I trust this is  
not strictly on business?"  
  
"N-No," he weakly replied, still too stunned by her beauty. She was  
breath-taking.. more so than before. If that was at all possible. Did he  
not see it before? "I wanted to see you - I have news."   
  
His eyes focused on her, forgetting for a moment the news in question.   
She was stronger - he could feel it. She was toned; the power rippled   
like silk over her muscles as she moved. Confidence, vigor and.. what?   
There was something else too? Forge forced the thoughts to the back of   
his mind as she spoke.   
  
"I am listening."  
  
It suddenly annoyed him that she could survive what he had done. It was  
with bitterness, not grace, he uttered. "Mystique has agreed to be my  
wife. We are to be married."  
  
~*~  
Go on now go, walk out that door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one that tried to crush me with goodbye  
You think I would crumble  
You think I would lay down and die  
~*~  
  
She didn't say anything. There wasn't anything left to say. Maybe at one  
time, if they had met, she would have poured every bitterness into his  
hands and face and watch him implode with natures fury. She had  
entertained the thought every night, tearing herself apart with it. But  
that wasn't what happened. Would not happen because of him. *Him*, the  
only man she loved - and it wasn't Forge. It was someone all together  
different and at the same time, familiar.   
  
Perhaps it was because she could still breathe in the new love in her  
life. His presence was all around her. It filled her room, *their* room,  
and her heart. She had emptied a favorite perfume bottle,  
and refilled it with his aftershave. Every time she missed him, she  
would place a touch over heart, so that all through the day, he would be  
near to her. Beating over her heart, where he so belonged.   
  
She picked up the bottle now, at the time she most needed him and held   
it against her freshly cleansed and luxurious velvet skin. The shock   
of cool glass against warmed skin, sent wild tremors up her spine  
and over her body. The memory of her lover devouring her with ache.   
Abandon to wild desires... Goddess! He had aroused the woman from  
the cool exterior of the Goddess. He had awakened the woman.  
  
It was this woman that now craved him beside her -   
  
Unfortunately, Forges voice interrupted her continuing this new  
sensation. Belatedly, she placed the bottle back on the shelf. A small  
drop of liquid seeped from beneath the cap. Without thinking, she  
reached out a finger and scooped up this unexpected gift. Licking her  
lips, she placed it against her throat and trailed slowly down to her  
bosom. It was his scent, and it belonged to her. She turned to face  
Forge and saw him for what he was. Ancient History.  
  
~*~  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive  
~*~  
  
"Be happy," she smiled graciously, her eyes straight as lit dynamite.  
"You both deserve each other."  
  
Kaboom! Forge grunted, loathing that she would not crumble. "Oh, you  
bet! She is magnificent lover.. far much more than ANY other I have  
had." he seethed, then seemed to calm down. "But I guess you.. ahh..  
wouldn't know." he snickered, "you don't seem to be dating, regardless  
of this little display of yours getting ready."  
  
Storm nearly bit her tongue off. "You'd be surprised." she whispered,  
when forge made a face in the mirror, she quietly sighed. "As always  
Forge, you overlook what is most important, right under your nose."  
  
~*~  
It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent, oh so many nights, feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
~*~  
  
She remembered sitting in front of the same mirror trying to see the  
ugliness that Forge had seen in her then, why he would leave her.   
If not for her beau, who made her stronger. Who held her tight,   
who gave her everything he had - including his own secrets   
- she would have been as Forge hoped to see her. Broken. Beyond  
love.. the promise of it.  
  
But she wasn't - and she was never gonna be that again.   
Not only because of her soul mate, but because of herself.   
  
She was done with sorrows. It was her time to shine, and dammit, that's  
what she intended on doing.  
  
~*~  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me  
~*~  
  
Forge finally saw what had changed. Not only her, but the room she lived  
in. Elements of a man, not a phantom male, but one who was real existed  
here. A shirt over the back of a chair. A comb and brush beside hers.  
The strange waft of aftershave. The leather jacket and biker gloves The  
silk boxes peeking out from beneath her pillow... the ring on her  
finger. RING ON HER FINGER? Forge gasped, reeling. The photo of them  
together, arms entangled. Happiness. Joy. "Who.. You're- "  
  
"Married, Oui." A soft Cajun voice interrupted his next question. Soon, Remy  
Lebeau appeared from the stairs and stopped short of coming straight in.  
"Stormy?!" His fists visibly clenched, his jaw tightened. He was about  
to snarl something, when his view and arms were suddenly filled with  
something familiar. Someone truly loved.  
  
Stormy.   
  
His body pressed excruciatingly close to hers, drawing her in  
with every breath. Their eyes met, and the question he was afraid to  
ask, was given silent reply. She was his and only his. Just as he was  
hers. Their mouths met in a sweet, longing kiss. Eternity could have  
passed, they did not care.   
  
His fingers tangled in her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer.  
Finally his lungs screamed for air and reluctantly withdrew. Both their  
breathes were rough and wild, but he managed to strangle out a cry of  
delight. "Ya drive dis boy wild, cherie!" he exclaimed, dragging her  
back for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
Go on, now go, walk out that door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with goodbye  
You think I'd crumble  
You think I'd lay down and die  
~*~  
  
He looked at Forge sharply, above his dark glasses and seemed to relax.  
"I hope you are both happy, as my Stormy and me are." he grinned  
devilishly, offering his hand and shaking the other mans in return. "De  
best man won, non?" The Cajun added, before kissing Storm deeply.  
Letting both know, exactly what he meant.   
  
If forge had come looking to see defeat, then he had found it. Not in  
the woman his ego had boasted to break. But in himself, for ever  
thinking he was worthy of a Goddess.   
  
Forge got up to leave, he shook Remys hand, and held it longer than  
necessary. Remy tensed immediately. "You were right, LeBeau," Forge  
quietly confessed. "The best man, did win."  
  
Forge descended the stairs alone.  
  
~*~  
Oh no, not I, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
~*~  
  
The loft, and the faint sounds of passionate kisses. "I thought we were  
going for dinner?" he mockingly protested. She kissed him fully,  
unrestrained. "Whatever," she teasingly mocked, kissing up his exposed  
neck to his chin rubbing her face against the stubble. "gave you that  
idea?" He groaned against her hair, pulling back so that they stood  
inches from the other their eyes locked fast. His heart breaking he  
uttered his souls most secret. "I see my entire life in you."  
  
Storm raised an eyebrow, eloquently saying nothing and everything at  
all. "Just as well, my husband." she grinned, leading him to the side of  
the bed. "Perhaps you better sit down.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs, Jean leaned into Wolverine. "Do you think she told him?"  
  
Wolverine was about to form a reply, when the door upstairs burst open  
and Remy came charging down the stairs. He shirt was half ripped off,  
his mouth blood red with her lipstick and his hair tousled looking  
disheveled and his aura was off the passion chart.  
  
"I'm gonna be a Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, before a sudden  
gust of wind picked him up and pulled him back to the woman he loved  
more than life.  
  
~*~  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
Oh, Yeh.  
~*~  
  
Wolverine stopped waiting for 'Ro to join them, when his hearing picked  
up Storm suggested her and Remy try for two kids. Wolverine chuckled,  
turning to Jeans perplexed but blushing features. She heard them also.  
Hard not too.   
  
"I, er, never figured the Cajun for a screamer." Jean  
coyly put, making her way to the kitchen. Wolverine nearly swallowed the  
stogie he was chewing, eyes sparkling brightly as he soon followed her  
out.   
  
"Me neither, Darlin'", he laughed, happy to know that love survived  
against such incrediable odds. "Me neither."  
  
The end. 


End file.
